


a little practice

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, but sorry oops, chris brings him blueberries, honestly whats wrong w me, sebastian adores chris, sebastian is a little shit, super out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Show me.” He says slowly and immediately, there’s a heaving cough and a choking noise from where Chris is standing.<br/>“What?” He asks between coughs and Sebastian tries to remain nonchalant even though inside he’s exploded three times, died and had several heart attacks.<br/>“I’m curious, old man, I bet you’re not even a good kisser anymore.” Sebastian mentions casually, wriggling around on the counter and attempting to get comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tori107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori107/gifts).



_hobo: i’m coming over._

_me: no._

_hobo: srsly lets hang._

_me: k._

Sebastian throws his phone back in the bed somewhere, groaning. It’s only 10 am, which by his books is actually too early to be functioning normally. Maybe he can get ten more minutes in before he’s going to have to get up and be mildly presentable for Chris. Sebastian squints against the sunlight that streams through the curtains of his hotel room and he grumbles, unable to get comfortable before he gives up, nearly slipping on the comforter on his way out of the bed.  
He’s in Chicago right now for no other reason other to support a friend of his as she records her debut album. When he told Chris (big mistake, by the way), he was ecstatic, texting Sebastian furiously until the goofy smile on his face turned to constant face palming which turned to Sebastian unable to fucking sleep last night because stupid Chris didn’t have a bedtime.  
Sebastian takes a shower, once again nearly slipping on his sorry ass and realizing that coffee should have been his first task since he clearly can’t function right now. Just as he’s getting dressed, his phone dings from somewhere in the mess of creamy sheets and Sebastian fumbles, foot caught under the comforter and his left arm wedged right between the headboard and the mattress and he can’t help but groan.  
Coffee.  
Sebastian finally manages to grab his cell which had been dinging constantly the entire time he was trapped, wallowing in self pity over the fact that he, the guy who could do 100 pushups in 4 minutes and was the Winter fucking Soldier was stuck between the mattress. If it wasn't him in the situation, Sebastian would laugh.

_hobo: whats ur hotel_

_hobo: hello_

_hobo: seb ??_

_hobo: jesus im waiting_

_hobo: u kno wat_

_hobo: im just gonna stay home_

_hobo: wait no, u better not be asleep_

_hobo: sebastian oh my god_

Sebastian rolls his eyes so far back in his head that he’s pretty sure he just detached them  
from his skull as he types back his reply.

_me: thompson hotel rm 234._

_me: bring blueberries !!_

He’s sucking down his second cup of coffee (not a cup because he’s dumb and didn’t pack a single cup but in a thermos), dark and scalding when there’s a knock on the door. Sebastian wipes his mouth, wincing at the bitter taste that’s finally catching up to his taste buds as he opens the door.  
“Please, no sudden noises, I’m too frail for that.” He says with a grin and Chris chuckles, pulling Sebastian in for a tight hug. He’s warm and smells like Old Spice, Sebastian notices as he takes a deep breath against Chris’s shoulder.  
They pull away even though Sebastian was perfectly warm enveloped in the bear hug.  
Chris thrusts a bag into Sebastian’s hand and he realizes there’s a pint of blueberries inside as well as a bag of chocolate covered blueberries as well.  
“I was kidding.” Sebastian punches Chris’s shoulder gently and Chris only shrugs, “it’s good to see you.”  
If Chris didn’t already know how crazy Sebastian was about him, he’s pretty sure the heart eyes he’s making would inform him. The thought of Chris stopping at the store to pick up blueberries for Sebastian makes his heart throb. But it’s Chris and Chris would do that if anyone asked so though it’s not out of his way, Sebastian can’t help but feel special.  
Sebastian considers changing into jeans and pouring Chris a cup (thermos) of coffee when Chris speaks up.  
“You won’t believe what happened.” Chris says, eyes bright and blue and just so Chris that Sebastian almost feels bad for wanting to rid himself of Chris last night.  
“What?” Sebastian asks, pouring a cup of coffee for Chris into another thermos he’s fished out from his suitcase.  
“I was on my way here and I saw Laina at the store.” Chris says, accepting the thermos and taking a sip.  
“Your coffee is disgusting.” He informs Sebastian.  
“I’ll take it back.” Sebastian snarks back and Chris curls his hand around the thermos protectively, “go away.”  
Sebastian giggles (seriously what’s wrong with him?) before backing off from taking the thermos and opts to ask Chris a question.  
“Laina the one you used to go out with?” He asks as casually as he can while he’s trying to stop himself from combusting into flames.  
Not cool, Stan, not cool.  
“Yeah and I was picking up blueberries so obviously we made conversation.” Chris explains and Sebastian waves his hand for him to keep going, “and out of nowhere, she just kissed me.” Chris shrugs like he can’t believe it happened and Sebastian narrows his eyes, gripping his thermos tighter.  
“Like, just outta nowhere?”  
“Yeah, Seb, I just said that.”  
Sebastian throws him a sheepish glance, “sorry, needed confirmation.”  
“Yeah, well, I just thought it was odd so I told her that I had to get going and she said we should catch up.” Chris finishes, taking a huge gulp of coffee.  
Sebastian hoists himself up on the counter, “wait, so how did she kiss you?”  
Chris looks momentarily confused, “what does that even…?” He trails off and Sebastian sighs, “like was it all tonguey and stuff?” he asks, surprised at how _unashamed_ he sounds whilst Chris’s cheeks are burning red.  
“ _Sebastian_!” He busies himself with inhaling more coffee in and Sebastian can’t help but push it just a bit more.  
“Show me.” He says slowly and immediately, there’s a heaving cough and a choking noise from where Chris is standing.  
“What?” He asks between coughs and Sebastian tries to remain nonchalant even though inside he’s exploded three times, died and had several heart attacks.  
“I’m curious, old man, I bet you’re not even a good kisser anymore.” Sebastian mentions casually, wriggling around on the counter and attempting to get comfortable.  
Chris raises an eyebrow, setting his thermos down beside the sink and shuffles over to Sebastian.  
Automatically his heart stutters and Sebastian is wondering if it was a good idea to rile Chris up when suddenly he’s being kissed. Chris’s lips are warm and soft and inviting and Sebastian kind of wants to shove him against a wall and kiss him again and again but by the time he finds his common sense and shuts his eyes to enjoy the kiss, Chris has already pulled away.  
From what Sebastian can even make out from his hazy vision, Chris looks a little flustered as he steps back even more, “that’s how she kissed me.”  
Sebastian puffs out a short breath, unable to stop himself from opening his dumb mouth and he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until it’s happening and Jesus fucking Christ someone kill him now.  
“You’re ok.”  
Chris looks at him with disbelief before he quickly masks it, putting forward his cool face.  
“I’m a great kisser.” He says, attempting to sound calm, but Sebastian can hear the defensiveness under it all.  
“No, I mean, if I was her I’d think you were an okay kisser, like I get it, it’s been a while since you kissed anyone.” Sebastian says with a shrug, swallowing more coffee in an attempt to soothe his jittery nerves. He really needs to shut up.  
“Seb,” Chris says, tone warning and low.  
“I mean, it’s okay, Chris, you just need a little practice and you’ll be fine -- “ He’s cut off by Chris, who is currently not drinking coffee but is instead _kissing_ Sebastian again.  
The kiss is slower and sweeter, enough for Sebastian to absentmindedly put his coffee thermos down and slide his hands over Chris’s neck to pull him closer.  
He spreads his legs apart a little so Chris can wedge himself in between, one hand coming up to cup Sebastian’s jaw so completely soft and gentle that he’s pretty sure he’s dreaming. Chris swipes his tongue across Sebastian’s bottom lip, eliciting a startled gasp.  
He pulls away slowly, grinning at a very, _very_ dumbfounded Sebastian.  
“Practice, huh?” Chris asks, smirking and very proud of himself.  
As soon as Sebastian gathers what’s left of his dignity, he takes a huge gulp of the coffee. He’s going to need it if he’s actually going to prod Chris even further.  
“I’d say a few more rounds.” He puts the thermos down and Chris seems to get the jist of what Sebastian’s asking. He runs a hand through his trim beard, crowding up in Sebastian’s space, too close for comfort and yet not close enough. A spike of adrenaline shoots up Sebastian’s spine and he loops his arms around Chris’s shoulders, pulling him as close as he can without actually kissing him.  
Chris breathes out slowly, nose gliding across the curve of Sebastian’s jaw, his eyelashes fluttering against Sebastian’s cheek. His breath hitches.  
Chris kisses the corner of his mouth, tasting of coffee and nothing but Chris. Sebastian shuts his eyes, savouring the feeling but still anticipating what’s about to come.  
“Teach me?” Chris murmurs teasingly against Sebastian’s jaw, breath warm. Sebastian shivers, unable to stop his own hand from flying up and carding through the short strands of brown and tugging them gently.  
Instead of another not so witty remark, Sebastian leans forward and kisses Chris.  
And he’s pretty sure it’s better than any kiss what’s-her-name could ever give.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it ?? not really checked that much so oops bu t ya. :))


End file.
